


Siana and Kilana

by evenstar8705



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Clones, Drug Addiction, Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar8705/pseuds/evenstar8705
Summary: The third part of a series starting with "Damar and Siana", the woman of mixed alien race continues her research into the Jem'Hadar addiction. The Dominion War is done and five years has passed, but being apart from her loved one is taking a toll on her. Meanwhile, Kilana wishes to create a Jem'Hadar female and a Vedek starts to spread his gospel of the Prophets to the lost Jem'Hadar and Vorta.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Siana was frustrated. She had missed a call from Cardassia Prime while working overtime in the lab. There was a video recording of her son Jivan wishing her happy birthday, waving and blowing kisses. He looked so handsome in his school uniform! She had been allowed to spend several days with him so she could see him off on his first day in a formal classroom away from home for any significant period of time. He clutched her hand so tightly, but when it was time for her to leave him and return to work off planet, she was the one that had a harder time letting go.

Kilana and Jivan’s Cardassian grandparents had been very generous. She was allowed to visit him several times a year for several days at a time. Around his birthday, she was granted an entire week. Mother and son exchanged frequent transmissions and she sent him many gifts. He was already five years old and Siana felt she had missed so much. She wished she could kiss him goodnight every day and not as some special treat dangled over her to motivate her to work harder! 

Siana’s anxiety was becoming unbearable. She was worried her sons’ enthusiasm at seeing his mother was a show. What if his tears when he said farewell were feigned? What if he really felt she was nothing but a stranger? She was always loving and affectionate when she was with him, but was that really the Cardassian way? She had never been scolded by his grandparents or by Melset, Jivan’s aunt. She knew their species loved their children greatly, but that love was supposed to be tempered with composure and discipline. Children needed to learn quickly how to be strong and independent.

Maybe its better his grandparents are rearing him and I am distant, she thought. I would spoil him and do everything wrong! I would lose my temper and shout at him, or worse, I would cry! I would embarrass myself and the entire family! But I miss my baby so much…

She swallowed some anti-anxiety meds and gulped down lavender tea, trying to shake off her doubt and depression. A new member was joining their staff today and she needed to welcome them. It was a chance to impress Kilana. She didn’t know what exactly was supposed to satisfy the Vorta’s conditions, but she strived to outperform whenever in her presence. 

“Siana, our guest has arrived,” she heard Kilana’s voice at the door. 

“I’m ready!”

As always, Jasper and Jack were on either side of the Vorta woman. Kilana smiled fondly at her.

“Siana, there is no need to wear something so professional looking! This new member is a Bajoran and a Vedek. It’s customary to invite their sort to a more informal dinner, isn’t it?”

“That depends. Which Vedek of the assembly is it?”

“Oh, I believe it was something like Vedek Laars.”

Siana frowned, “Then you are probably right. I’ve heard that man is incredibly liberal.”

“Oh, good!” Kilana exclaimed. “I prefer them that way. They are far less boring!”

“I personally like them boring and predictable. I can daydream while they preach. The liberal ones are more sneaky. They engage you enough in secular conversation that you fall into their traps. They end up wasting more of your time and then they feel smug about how clever and fun they were!”

“Change and let’s go! No more complaining, Siana!”

She groaned and stepped into her bedroom. She put on a blue cocktail dress and followed Kilana to the terminal. The Vedek was dressed in robes that barely contained his belly. He had chubby cheeks, short legs, a round and shiny bald head, and a jolly smile to complete the package. He was also a hugger and soft and squishy. He moved to hug the Jem’Hadar, but Jasper and Jack glared.

“Which one of you is Siana and which is Kilana?” he asked, turning away from the soldiers but keeping his smile.

“I am Dr. Siana,” she introduced herself, shaking his hand professionally instead of going for another hug. 

“I’m Kilana!” the Vorta woman kissed his cheek, smearing her lipstick a little on his skin.

“I’m very happy to meet you ladies! What’s for supper?”

They invited him to Kilana’s quarters and dined on Bajoran cuisine. Laars insisted that they toast with spring wine. Siana hesitated.

“What’s the matter with her?” he looked insulted. “Should I replicate kanar instead? Cardassians despise Bajoran vintage that much?”

Siana shot him a dark glance and Kilana explained quickly, “She was an addict, Vedek. She avoids all alcohol.”

“Oh!” he immediately looked bashful. “In that case, I apologize for my words! I was out of line! Please forgive me, Siana?”

“I am not,” Siana drank the wine in a single gulp, “a Cardassian!”

The Vedek looked more relieved the more she drank. She found herself relaxing and even laughing as the mood and conversation lightened. Kilana stared at Siana most of the meal, hiding great concern behind her Vorta smile.  
When Siana returned to her quarters, she replicated another drink. Why not? Spring wine was very mild and she didn’t feel drunk at all.


	2. Doubt and Faith

Siana’s daily routine hadn’t changed much in the past five years. She rose from bed, drank coffee, ate a quick breakfast, showered, then she saw at least half a dozen Jem’Hadar patients every day. She observed them in varying states of recovery from withdrawal. By now, most of them were over the physical symptoms but the mental conditioning of the White was much harder to break. She adjusted their doses of the new and improved White and tried to show them how to develop their meditation techniques. She tried to spark their interests and discourage violence. She wrote detailed reports on each session.

Sometimes she squeezed a lunch into her afternoon but more often she drank an herbal tea and pressed on. She ate a replicated dinner on her way to the labs where she could work until late in the evening. She was always trying to make the artificial White more effective and less addictive, but with the Jem’Hadar, they would always need a protein supplement for the one they lacked. 

Finally, exhausted, she would return to her quarters, check for messages and calls, and then she would take sleeping pills and doze. Once a week she would meet with Kilana for progress reports and to eat a proper and fancy meal with her.

On her way to the meeting, she saw Vedek Laars with a small crowd of Jem’Hadar around him. For a moment, she feared that he was being attacked or something, but the soldiers around her seemed calm and attentive. He was speaking to them of the Prophets and the Jem’Hadar was actually listening to him! She listened for a few minutes, surprised.

“The Prophets may be of Bajor, but they embrace other aliens if they show their devotion!” the Vedek had a voice he had learned to project and use effectively. “They will take care of your needs! There has been no sign from your Founders since Odo joined with them five years ago. Is this not strange? Why would gods be so silent? The Prophets are never silent! We can always communicate with them as long as we have the Orbs!”

Siana expected the Jem’Hadar to murmur with dissent or tell the fool he was speaking blasphemy against their gods. That might have been true in the first few years, but she knew from speaking to the soldiers herself that they were disillusioned and some were even cracking with fear. Some of them were losing their will to live or die for anything. What was there for them to die for if the Founders were gone?

Even the dullest and most fanatical Jem’Hadar began to realize that the Vorta and Founders couldn’t have possibly stored so much White and what they were receiving now was constructed by infidels. The Founders seemed to have abandoned them and the infidels of Starfleet and Bajor had been taking care of them. They were recovering from cult conditioning as much as from addiction. 

However, Siana didn’t want them trading one misguided and manipulative cult for another. She barked at Vedek Laars. He either didn’t notice her or chose to ignore her. He was in his element preaching about his faith and life’s work. He didn’t stop speaking until she jostled her way through the crowd and tapped the Bajoran man’s shoulder. 

He acted startled and said, “Dr. Siana? How may I help you?”

“We need to discuss something, you and I!” she said steadily. “Now!”

“Of course!” he flashed his kindly smile and turned to the crowd. “You may disperse, my children. I am always available for counsel and questions in my quarters or the new shrine I have implemented.”

The Jem’Hadar began to leave. Siana glared at the Vedek. His smile faded.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

“What are you doing?” she exploded. “You were brought here to teach the Jem’Hadar meditation and not to proselytize! I wish you had made your nefarious intentions known! Do you have any idea how vulnerable these soldiers are? Do you appreciate the amount of work we have had to do keeping them from being suicidal and thinking logically?”

“Oh, you misunderstand!” the Vedek paled. “It was not my intention to try to convert anyone!”

“Really? Why am I skeptical?” Siana said sardonically. 

“I was only teaching them meditation. I noticed the soldiers assigned to me were listening to Bajoran hymns. I think it strange that you appropriate certain things from my faith for your therapy, doctor, and yet you don’t explain them or think it misplaced in the tiniest bit! I chose not to comment on the situation, but my patient asked me what the men and women singing were talking about. I merely answered his question.”

“That couldn’t have been all you did, Vedek! If that was simply the case, you wouldn’t be drawing crowds! You have only been here a few weeks!”

“My patient told his comrades and they told their peers. More and more of them have been coming to me asking questions. They are curious, Dr. Siana. What would you have had me do? Did you want me to clamp my mouth shut and refuse to answer their inquiries? I am a priest! The Prophets teach me to spread their message to anyone that seeks them out!”

“Answer their questions, but you should be doing it on an individual basis. Don’t wildly extrapolate on matters that have no relevance to them getting better, Vedek!” Siana said with more than a hint of warning in her voice. “What you are doing is dangerous! “

“I really don’t think so, doctor. I will try to be more delicate, but I am not going to drive away any Jem’Hadar that seeks me sincerely. These men may have been victims of the Founders, but that doesn’t mean I am taking advantage of them or that they don’t have free will. Would you prohibit their freedom of spiritual expression?”

Siana hesitated but answered, “No.”

“Then I rest my case.”

She had no counterargument, but she was deeply troubled.

“I see you are drinking spring wine again,” Kilana pointed out when they were eating dinner.

“Yes. I can handle a glass now and again.”

Kilana licked her teeth and changed the subject, “Most of the soldiers seem to be well adjusted. I hope adding more staff has helped over time?”

“Yes.”

“The cloning facilities are finally complete and operational. I have very exciting news.”

“Oh?”

“The new batch will be the first Jem’Hadar that will know nothing of addiction to the White! They will not be genetic eunuchs or sterilized. I have one cloning pod set aside for something very special.”

“What is that?”

“You don’t sound very enthused, Siana.”

She threw her head back and sighed with exasperation.

“Fine, don’t fake it for me. I have tampered with a certain chromosome. This pod will produce the very first female Jem’Hadar!”

Siana dropped her fork and knife. She wasn’t sure how many nasty surprises she could handle in one day. She waved down a waiter and requested another drink. Kilana didn’t fail to notice that either.

“You want to produce a female?”

Kilana nodded with a serious expression.

“Is that really a good idea?”

“Why not? We discussed the idea before.”

“Do you think the Jem’Hadar are ready for females? Did they ever naturally have women of their own in the first place? Do you think there’s a good reason why the Founders eliminated them?”

“They had no need for them since cloning became the more efficient method of pumping out troops. You know they wanted an expendable army.”

“But why didn’t they do the same thing to the Vorta?” Siana snapped. “Why aren’t all Vorta male?”

“According to very old stories, the Vorta are descended from a tree-dwelling, lemur-like species. We were peaceful, intelligent, but quite weak. One of us sheltered a Changeling that was wounded by evil and powerful enemies. As a reward for this selfless act, the Founders chose to elevate us. The Jem’Hadar was a primitive and violent reptilian creature that hunted us for food. Their punishment was to serve us and become our protectors rather than predators. 

“They reproduced too rapidly without Founder control. Sterilization wasn’t even enough. A single Jem’Hadar female could lay hundreds of eggs in her lifetime. I believe that’s why there haven’t been female Jem’Hadar for so long that we don’t even have recorded descriptions of what they looked like! Vorta females were never dangerous and didn’t reproduce nearly as rapidly. In fact, other species respond well to us. That’s why our species didn’t have their women eliminated.”

“But can you still reproduce?” Siana asked.

“You mean the natural way?” Kilana blushed. “Technically we can.”

“But you don’t?”

“There has never been a need. The Founders were fond of population control and so are the Vorta. Childbirth and rearing takes time and resources. The Vorta were always above things like sex and reproduction. We are the ambassadors and administrators of the Gamma Quadrant!”

“You were!” Siana corrected. “The Founders may be gone forever for all you know. What are you and the Jem’Hadar without orders being made from your tyrants?”

“The Founders did give us moral codes and rules that were not unfair or terribly unreasonable, Siana!” Kilana said defensively. “They were just brutal about enforcing it.”

“That is the understatement of the century!”

“We Vorta understood the Founders well enough. We are acting as we imagine the Founders would act in any given situation and adding a dash of mercy when it seems appropriate.”

“Well, I hope you know you have competition now!” Siana said in a low voice. “Vedek Laars has been preaching about the Prophets to the soldiers.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that!” Kilana said dismissively. “What would the Jem’Hadar get from worshipping wormhole aliens? Come see the female. She should arrive tomorrow morning!”


	3. Que'la

Kilana and Siana stared at the pod in anticipation. Kilana had it delivered from the labs along with two others. Normal Jem’Hadar would ‘hatch’ from those, but this pod was about to produce a female. They were imagining a ton of versions of what they might expect her to look like. Siana had a sneaking suspicion she would look just like a male. She would probably be brutish and ill tempered.

The pod began to open slowly. A little brown reptilian baby was resting inside. She was hairless and smooth with no scales yet. She looked suspiciously like a human baby. If they didn’t see for themselves that she was female, they would never know. Siana was disappointed.

“I told you: Just like the boys!” 

“Remember they don’t actually look like Jem’Hadar until they hit puberty,” Kilana reminded her. “I didn’t slow the growth process yet. That is my goal with the next batch. Then I would ideally like the Jem’Hadar to produce naturally.”

“You have ambitious goals,” Siana knew she couldn’t talk the Vorta woman out of anything. 

Kilana couldn’t resist when the baby cooed and reached out a little hand. She scooped the girl into her arms. Siana saw a gentle glow in her eyes and smiled. She really seemed like a mother in love. She presented the baby to Jasper and Jack to study. Jem’Hadar was never allowed to view their own young.

“She reminds me of you two when you came from your pods!” 

“It’s hard to believe that we were ever so small and weak,” Jasper touched her tiny foot gingerly.

“She looks funny,” Jack sniffed at her like an animal investigating for threats.

“What are we going to call her?” Siana asked.

“She gets to choose.”

“Kilana?” Jasper spoke, fidgeting with his knife.

“Yes?”

“Vedek Laars told me that his Prophets exist outside space and time. He said they have sent people centuries back and forth and it is documented.”

“So?” Kilana was so wrapped up in the baby she was half paying attention.

“I have been doing a lot of meditating like Dr. Siana taught me ages ago, but I am doing it mindfully. I have been listening to hymns, and I mean, really listening to them. I know how to translate the Bajoran. It’s not just soothing and babbling noise anymore. The hymns tell of a time when the Prophets were very different. It made me think of the Founders.”

Kilana gave him a sharp look, “What of them?”

“What if the Prophets are the Founders?”

“Why would you make such a strange connection?” Siana and Kilana were confused and alarmed.

“Everything in the universe changes and evolves. What if that is true of gods? What if the Founders are destined to be the Prophets? They exist where and when they want to. Why would they not exist within their own past?”

Siana would have never expected such extrapolations from a Jem’Hadar soldier, but Jasper had proven on more than one occasion that he could think very differently from the rest of his kin. She was actually impressed and began to internalize what he said while Kilana looked contemptuous. 

Siana had read Bajoran religious texts and never became a believer, but she found some of the myths entertaining and the meditation was unquestionably useful. She took what was beneficial and chose not to believe the fantasies. She had heard Vedek Laars preach sermons in his shrine and he had told his rapidly growing flock that even the most far fetched of the texts must have a seed of truth in them. A tiny seed could grow into the most impressive tree in a forest or jungle.

She always found it odd that when reading about people’s Orb experiences, even the Bajorans had to admit that the Prophets didn’t really act like you might imagine gods to act. They never demanded worship. Every other deity in alien myths usually demanded their worshipers get down on their faces. They might request that they remove their foot or cranial wear. They would demand praise and favors. Not so with the Prophets. 

The Founders were already advanced enough to change shape. What exactly would be the next step of their evolution? Could it be the ability to control time and become nonlinear creatures? Did Odo joining the Great Link cause the entire ocean of his people to go into shock and recovery? Were they undergoing a dramatic evolution during this period of eerie silence and inactivity? 

It was all certainly something to think about!

“The Founders are recovering from the illness that Starfleet poisoned them with!” Kilana snapped. “We must have faith that they will return stronger and more enlightened than ever.”

“But what if that takes centuries?” Jasper questioned.

“Trust in me and the Vorta!”

“But the Prophets seem to take care of the Bajorans!”

“They didn’t take very good care of them during the Occupation!” Siana said bitterly.

“The Bajorans suffered but they did survive, didn’t they? Look at their enemies now! The Cardassians are a ruined race dangling on the brink of extinction! Even your people admit it seems to be long overdue karma for not just the treatment of the Bajorans, but for forgotten races and planets exploited or destroyed by Cardassian Imperialism. 

What if the Prophets planned it that way? They warned the Emissary Sisko to keep Bajor out of the Dominion War! Bajor escaped unscathed and it is not only free, they have rights to the wormhole. The wormhole, the gateway to the Gamma Quadrant, the Celestial Temple where their gods reside! On the other side is the home world of the Founders! The Bajorans could possibly become the most powerful people in the entire galaxy!”

“Jasper, you are making connections where there are none!” Kilana insisted. “Siana, tell him!”

“I don’t know…”

“I can’t believe you, of all people, could possibly have nothing to say on this issue!”

Siana shrugged. Jasper had a zealous look in his eye. Jack looked confused. Kilana looked absolutely irritated.

“It sounds like I might need to have a word with this Vedek later! This little girl needs my full attention for a while.”

After a week, the Jem’Hadar female was safely past puberty and in her final form. Siana invited Kilana to study her again and she certainly did look quite different! She was only half the size of one of her males, but she still had some impressive and lean muscle to her figure. She had long legs and no breasts. The Jem’Hadar were much more reptilian than Cardassians ever were. Siana had always found the comparison quite insulting to be honest. They had far more in common with mammals than with reptiles. 

The female was still hairless but spikes grew like a beautiful crown from the top of her skull. Her males had only slightly protruding bony knobs in the same place. She had venom glands hidden within her mouth that her men also lacked. She had a pair of golden and intelligent eyes. The bones of her face were finely sculpted and her features almost artistically symmetrical. Her cheekbones in particular were high. Her scales had grown in a dark earthy color with splotches of ocher red that were smother and prettier than a man’s. 

Without typical feminine features, she managed a sort of primal beauty. She was an impressive specimen indeed. But what would her men think of her and vice versa? Kilana reported that she had interacted with Jasper and Jack. They were safe because they were eunuchs. There was no sexual aggression to worry about. They were protective of her and eager to teach her combat. 

“How are her combat skills?” Siana was curious. “Especially compared to her men?”

“She can spit that venom directly into the eyes of her opponents without much thought,” Kilana sounded as though she was bursting with pride. “She isn’t as strong as Jasper and Jack, of course, but she is twice as fast! They have raced and sparred in both a lab setting and recreational holoprograms. She is agile and her smaller size makes her a more difficult target to hit. She can slip through places they can’t. She can also solve simple puzzles quicker.”

“Has she chosen a name?”

“Tell my friend Siana your name, sweetheart,” Kilana instructed. “Don’t be shy.”

“Que’la,” the Jem’Hadar woman’s voice was deep and resonant. 

“Where did she come by that name?”

“It came to me,” Que’la responded, tapping her temple. “Not from your computer tool.”

“I like it!” Kilana grinned. “Jasper and Jack just chose theirs from a name book. They pointed to the symbols that struck their fancy. They obviously didn’t know how to read or speak very much.”

“What are those?” Que’la pointed at Siana.

“What exactly are you referring to?”

Que’la lurched forward within centimeters of Siana.

“Kilana?” she said with slight terror.

“Don’t get so nervous! My little girl hasn’t been violent yet!”

Of course the Vorta woman wasn’t afraid of Que’la because, like Jasper and Jack, she thought of her as a mother figure. It was still programmed into their behavior that they saw the Vorta almost as significant as their Founders. Kilana formed even stronger bonds with them somehow.

“How do you get these creatures so attached to you so quickly?” 

“It’s a gift, I suppose,” Kilana giggled.

Que’la brushed her fingertips over the ridges on Siana’s nose. She traced the spoon shaped crease in her brow. Then she began to poke at the ridges on her neck and began to slide her finger to the nape of her neck.

“Please don’t touch me!” Siana said involuntarily. 

Que’la hissed a little but backed off. 

“Come back to Kilana,” the Vorta woman called. “I’ll hold you. Forgive her, Siana, she is very curious.”

The girl obeyed happily burying her head into Kilana’s bosom. She even made chirping sounds.

“What is that woman, mother?” she asked.

“A mixed alien,” Siana told her. “Female. Part Cardassian, part Bajoran and part Other. I’m sorry, but did she just call you ‘mother’?”

“She did. What of it?”

“It’s surprisingly sentimental, is all. Jasper and Jack never call you that.”

“Do you think our Que’la is ready to meet the two Jem’Hadar boys that came with her pod?”

“Oh,” Siana’s nerves sang a sharp tune of dread. “I really think it might be too soon for that! These boys are Jem’Hadar with hormones and all their male parts intact! Have you observed their behavior thoroughly? They might be far more aggressive and dangerous than, say, Jasper and Jack at their age!”

“Well, what do you think, Que’la?” Kilana cupped her face.

“My blood and bones tell me that I like challenge. And danger!” the female’s eyes flashed with golden fury.


	4. Relapse

Siana raced to answer the call from Cardassia and was grateful that she made good time. Jivan’s face came on the screen and she felt she had never seen such a wonderful sight. She talked to him for hours, asking him about school. She knew studies and friends would begin to dominate his life from here on out. She wasn’t surprised to hear that he was quite popular and making many friends . His grandparents had already gushed about that. Jivan confirmed what they said.  


He was supposed to be developing his photographic memory so Siana helped him practice with flashcards. 

“What order were the symbols last time? Can you remember?” she tested him.

“Um…”

She hid disappointment as Jivan struggled. He tried, but he just couldn’t quite get the exact order right. At his age, he should have no problems with something as simple as flashcards. No doubt his failure was her fault. She had a better memory than most aliens but she had never had the flawless Cardassian memory.

“I don’t want to do work!” Jivan whined. “I just wanted to talk to you, mother.”

“We can do that,” she put the flashcards away.

I should pressure him to study harder, she thought to herself. She hadn’t spoken to him all week and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Let the others nag him. She didn’t have the time to waste repeating what his teachers and grandparents must have already said. 

“I saw a skeleton today.”

“In class? Are you learning about bones and basic anatomy?”

“No. It was a real skeleton. It was someone that had been alive and died,” Jivan said flatly.

Siana’s smile faded, “Where was this?”

“The clean up area within the capital still.”

“What in the world were you doing there?”

“It was supposed to be a school trip to the museum. It is one of the rare buildings that withstood the bombs. Our teachers said it has very important artifacts about our history and culture we can find nowhere else. The abandoned or destroyed buildings nearby are supposed to be safe for the most part. Well, they were removing charred bones that had been hidden in the rubble since the Great Defeat.”

Siana was horrified and asked, “How did that make you feel seeing something like that?”

“Sad and confused.”

“Did the teachers explain it?”

“Kind of.”

“Did you tell your grandparents?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It would upset them.”

“Thank you for telling me, son.”

“Does my father look like that buried underneath his memorial?”

She felt her lip quiver and said, “I don’t know, but he was a hero!”

“Everyone tells me that.”

“You know it’s true, Jivan!”

“What was my father really like?” her son stared at her with Damar’s eyes. “Did he do badly at memory tests too?”

“Oh, baby, your father and I didn’t know each other long.”

“But you loved each other?” he pressed.

“Yes!” she let her expression glow. “And in that short time, I did get to see many sides of him. He had faults. He made mistakes.”

“He did?” Jivan’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yes, and so do I. Your father and I even made fun of each other!”

“Didn’t you think that was a bit mean?” Jivan was puzzled.

“Son, when you are past puberty, maybe when you are older than that, you will finally learn the difference between cruel remarks and playful flirting. Every couple in love has their own unique language and ways of telling each other that they like them.”

He smiled and said, “What else can you tell me about my father that no one else can?”

“No matter how foolish he seemed, no matter how much he was underestimated, and no matter what mistakes he had made in the past, your father was able to find strength and nobility inside of himself. He saved Cardassia and perhaps the galaxy! Don’t you forget that!”

“A boy at school said that skeleton was there because of him and that he was no hero.”

Siana’s temper flared, “Who said that? What are the names of his parents? No doubt they told him that lie! I want to bury them!”

Jivan looked startled, “Don’t do such a thing, mother!”

“I’m sorry, son,” she heaved a sigh. “Tell him that the Dominion did that.”

“Honestly, mother, I don’t understand war.”

“No one really does.”

She painted on a smile, trying to put him at ease. She and his relatives had actually agreed that they wished to discourage a soldier’s life for Jivan. So far, he showed no interest in a military career, thank goodness. The family hoped to keep this son alive and free. She was overjoyed that he was displaying empathy and questioning things so early. Many boys his age started emotional and sensitive and were conditioned to be the opposite. Maybe the Bajorans had the better idea allowing their men to have and express feelings.

“Mother, when can I visit you? If I can’t do that, can you see me again?”

“I will see you soon, I hope.”

He said nothing.

“I love you, Jivan,” she said earnestly. 

Before he could respond, she lost his signal and frequency. She cursed and called his name in vain. She had desperately needed to hear his confirmation. She felt a stab of pain like a knife in her gut. She bit her own finger hard to keep from crying. 

She tried to sleep and found herself having terrible nightmares. She dreamed she was looking through the eyes of her Bajoran ancestor during the Occupation. She had heard enough accounts of Gallitep to see it in her mind’s eye as though she had been there. Then she dreamed of her Cardassian brothers and sisters looking up in terror as the Dominion carpet bombed their planet. She saw Bajoran corpses in massive graves alongside charred skeletons of Cardassians like Jivan had described.

I have never thought of myself as either one of them, she thought. I didn’t want to be a victim or a villain. If I chose the Bajorans, I had to admit that I was a weak and inferior animal talking to imaginary beings amongst the stars. If I embraced the Cardassians, I would have to accept collective responsibility for all they have done. Well, over ten million Bajorans died during the Occupation. One billion Cardassians were slain in the Dominion War. Which species is the true victim now?

She slipped a powerful narcotic into her arm with a needle and passed out in her bed.

“Siana?” she woke to Kilana standing over her. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Nursing an illness, isn’t that obvious?” she snarled, glad that the needle she had used was hidden in her blankets.

“With what exactly?” Kilana said sharply. “You missed our dinner last night and didn’t report to work today! Vedek Laars had to look after your patients!”

Siana groaned at that. He was the last person she wanted near her patients. She didn’t want him infecting them with his ideas of the Prophets. 

“I guess there’s a first time for everything. When was the last time I ever took a day off for myself?”

“This isn’t the first time! You are starting to make it a habit!”

“Go away!”

“Did you just make a command?”

Siana launched from her bed and said viciously, “How much longer do you plan to keep me from my son? How many years must I spend as your indentured servant?”

Kilana’ eyes flickered, her lips parted, and she looked quite startled. No sound came from her and that wasn’t very encouraging.

“If you want more weeks with Jivan, all you have to do is ask,” the Vorta woman said at last. “I still need you, Siana.”

“For what? So that you can continue to play mother goddess to your Jem’Hadar? You have no idea what it really is to be a mother! You didn’t carry Jack or Jasper or even Que’la in your womb! You didn’t have to experience the trauma of labor! Your Jem’Hadar grows from infants to fully functioning adults in seven measly days! They never argue with you. You don’t have to lie to them and disappoint them! You have never had any of them taken from you and raised by others! You are no mother, Kilana! You are nothing!”

For the first time, Kilana looked genuinely hurt. Siana almost felt sorry for her, but she was too angry and feeling withdrawals already. She turned her ire upon Jack and Jasper immediately. Jack was looking bored as usual but Jasper was wearing temple robes.

“What the hell are you wearing a dress for, Jasper?” Siana shouted. 

“I have converted.”

“Converted? What are you talking about, you dumb over-sized iguana?”

Jack growled at her for insulting his twin. She hissed at him like a true Cardassian woman. She rarely invoked that side of her. She found herself doing it naturally more frequently. 

Kilana rolled her eyes, “Jasper has decided he is a warrior monk of the Prophets now. I am far from happy about it.”

“What?” Siana began to roar with laughter.

“I am an instrument of their will now,” Jasper said with conviction. “I am not the only one. I often assist Vedek Laars at the shrine now. I preach to my fellow Jem’Hadar. I hope that someday they will see the light, as I have.”

“Jack, what do you make of this?” Siana turned to the other soldier.

“Whatever makes my brother happy.”

Siana couldn’t believe her ears and didn’t trust her eyes. When she first met these two, they resembled barely sentient killing machines. 

“I’m about to introduce Que’la to her potential mates,” Kilana announced. “That’s why I came to wake you. I wanted you nearby.”

Siana was shocked again but she was too curious to argue against this. She followed as they fetched Que’la from the sparring rings. She had been fighting Klingons, humans, Cardassians, and anyone that would dare to challenge her that wasn’t a Jem’Hadar. Kilana thought it best to get as much of her aggression out of her as they could before meeting boys.

The Jem’Hadar males seemed apprehensive when Que’la entered but that was probably due to her entourage comprising of two senior Jem’Hadar, a Vorta, and a Cardassian looking woman. Que’la showed no fear at all.

“Show some respect, boys!” Jack ordered the youths. “This is a female warrior!”

They bowed but Que’la seemed unimpressed. When one took a step forward, she hissed and spit. It didn’t miss. Luckily she was just showing off. It smoked where it landed, centimeters from her suitor’s foot.

“Que’la, play nice!” Kilana chided.

“Is she going to kill them?” Siana asked nervously.

“Not unless they ask for it,” Que’la said. “What are their names?”

“We have no names,” they answered.

“Then I will give you names,” Que’la stood up proud and tall. “You are each fine weapons. Therefore I will call you Lance and the other Kopesh.”

The boys seemed to like their names and luckily seemed to be enchanted by Que’la. They sniffed the air and stared at her. She made no inviting gestures. They became confused and Kilana couldn’t help them. There were no records of Jem’Hadar mating and courtship rituals.

“Do we fight to the death for her?”Lance asked.

“That would be pointless!” Que’la snickered. “Then one of you would be dead and the other could be mortally wounded. What use would either of you be to me then? I think I will try the both of you. Whichever of you pleases me better, I will take that one for my mate. Does that not sound fair?”

They exchanged a glance and then nodded at her. Que’la then proceeded to make a sound never recorded before. It sounded like a mix between an elephant’s roar and a tortoise crying out in heat. Siana and Kilana had to cover their ears. The two young males repeated the sound at her. She grabbed the arm of the boy that made the sound louder. Then the guardians quickly left the room as the scuffle began.

“Shouldn’t we record this for posterity?” Kilana said excitedly.

Siana was torn and almost agreed, but then she shook her head. Jasper and Jack had to watch in case the romantic encounter turned violent. It sure sounded violent to the non Jem’Hadar. The warriors beside them made no sign except for little smiles as the ritual ensued. 

“Kilana, we might need to reintroduce females to the Jem’Hadar population very gradually,” Siana whispered. “It appears they are more like Klingons than Cardassians in these matters. There needs to be a period of adjustment and education.”

“For once, Siana, I agree,” the Vorta responded.

When the din of noise died down in the room, Que’la invited them all to return. Lance and Kopesh looked exhausted but not bloodied and bruised. Que’la showed no sign of injury either, but she looked satisfied and bone tired herself.

“Well,” Kilana couldn’t resist asking. “Which one did you choose?”

“Both.” When Siana gave Que’la a scandalized look, she shouted, “Why not?”

“I suppose there’s no reason that can’t be allowed,” Siana said quickly. “It’s just not normal for a female to be polyandrous in civilized society. It’s usually the males that get that privilege.”

“Well, I see no other females here to compete with,” Que’la looked around to prove her point. “Lance is happy. Kopesh is happy. I am happy. Does everyone not win in this situation?”

“I guess so.”

As soon as Kilana and Siana had a moment to themselves, they snorted with fits of laughter.


	5. Overdose

When Siana entered the Vorta’s quarters, she was astonished to see about a dozen eggs of many colors in the center of the living area. They were each nestled lovingly in baby blankets and the temperature settings were higher than Kilana usually preferred, but it felt lovely to her. Some eggs were ruby or emerald in color. A few were black as polished jet or colored like tiger’s eye. Some were shades of spotted sapphire or alabaster. All had leathery skins over tough shells. They were big as ostrich eggs.

Siana had entered without much announcement so Que’la hissed at her threateningly. She crouched over as many of her eggs as she could on all fours, arching her neck like a cobra ready to spit venom if the intruder dared to take another step closer. Siana had never seen her look so dangerous.

“Que’la, it’s Siana,” she said in a soft, low voice and tried to shrink in size to appear less of a threat. “I won’t hurt your children.”

“Relax, my sweet,” Kilana’s voice had an instant affect. “This is my friend, remember? She’s a mother too.”

“Then where is her offspring?” the Jem’Hadar woman demanded.

“Separated from me,” Siana said bitterly.

Kilana scowled but chose not to confirm or deny that.

“Then you must be a poor mother!” Que’la said derisively. 

“You are wrong!” Kilana said with a defensiveness neither of the others had expected. “Siana is the bravest and most outstanding mother I have ever had the privilege to know! She protected the boy from his enemies, gave birth to him in space with hardly any medical assistance, and she has always chosen what is best for him! Apologize, Que’la!”

The young female resented it, but she apologized and relaxed her stance a bit more. Siana felt guilty for being awful to the Vorta lately but she wasn’t going to force an apology. She simply nodded in acquiesce. 

“Come and look closer!” Kilana beckoned. “Aren’t the eggs so beautiful? Que’la shouldn’t bother you anymore.”

“I’ll keep my distance to be safe, but they are quite splendid! I wasn’t aware Jem’Hadar could produce eggs so quickly!”

“Que’la pairs with her mates often and I told you the little information we did have on Jem’Hadar ancestors was that their females were notoriously fertile when left to their own devices. I have a feeling her next batch will be double the size!”

“Any idea which eggs belongs to Lance and which belong to Kopesh?”

“We can figure that out once they hatch with a simple and quick blood test. I want to be as noninvasive as possible for now. I’m keeping the temperature consistent enough for each of these babies to come out girls.”

“I know some species of reptile do come out male or female depending on their nest temperature, but how do you know for certain if that works with Jem’Hadar?”

“Time will tell. I also trust my gut.”

“These will be the first Jem’Hadar born naturally in who knows how long!” Siana couldn’t help but be excited for intellect’s sake. “I can’t believe it!”

“They are mine!” Que’la bristled. “My babies! Don’t you brainiacs forget it!”

“Of course, darling,” Kilana nodded. “You know I wouldn’t let anything ill befall your daughters.”

“Will the fathers be trouble?”

“I hope not. I didn’t really consider that,” Kilana admitted. “I doubt Jem’Hadar males are meant to be nurturing. Depending on the species in the wild, males are apathetic care givers at best. They might want to kill the offspring of the other. Worst case scenario, they might kill and eat them to make Que’la desperate to mate again and replace those gone.”

“Not letting that happen!” Que’la roared. “Keep Lance and Kopesh away! If they harm my children, I will tear them to shreds! There are plenty of males and only one female at the moment!”

“I have studied the fathers a bit,” Siana explained. “They are not as violent as I initially expected. Part of it is due to the fact that their sexual urges are being satisfied. Another big factor is that they are not addicted to the White. I had no way of testing my hypothesis before, but with untainted males finally a reality, I think I can say with some confidence that the drug itself caused the Jem’Hadar to become more aggressive than they naturally are. That doesn’t mean they might not be a danger to the babies, but it is a good sign.”

“That is a very good sign!”

“Maybe we should ask the fathers how they feel?” Siana suggested. “We could try a sort of family reunion when they hatch? We could keep the babies behind a barrier with Jasper and Jack ready to defend them. Even in mammalian species, the mother bonds almost as soon as the baby is conceived. Fathers don’t truly grow attached to their offspring until the moment they lay eyes on them and hold them.”

“Would that be acceptable, Que’la?”

She craned her neck and sniffed undecidedly. 

“Do Lance and Kopesh share DNA?” Siana asked. “Are they twined like Jasper and Jack?”

“Yes. In fact, many of the Jem’Hadar is barely distinguishable from another genetically. The Founders wanted them to be uniform and discouraged diversity. That is why the many colors of these eggs are so fascinating! I wonder if the Jem’Hadar were meant to be multi-colored instead of that plain brown color they usually sport? Some reptiles can have quite diverse scales.”

“If so, that will make the chances of their encounter with their father even better. They aren’t likely to tell the difference between their direct offspring and their nieces and nephews. Many wild species rely on scent to recognize their kin. If we pair males with females, we should try to keep them with such twins or brothers.”

“Excellent, Siana!” the Vorta beamed at her. “This is exactly why I need you here. Brilliant ideas fly out of that brain of yours whether it’s from the Cardassian side or the others!”

“Well, since you think I’m so brilliant, I have a matter to bring to your attention again!”

“Yes?”

“Are you ever going to do something about Vedek Laars? Are you aware that Jasper is preaching his own bizarre version of the Bajoran religion? What gets my goat is that Vedek stole most of my patients! He’s preaching to them and not bothering to make excuses or apologies for it! Can you imagine the arrogance!”

Kilana sighed, “I’m afraid that the damage has already been done, Siana, and sending him away now would only enrage the Jem’Hadar that have grown devoted to him. I am not blind to matters of manipulation but I can’t prevent lofty things like religion creeping in amongst an entire species! As for you, you have no right to complain! You neglected your patients thanks to your so called illness and so they went to Laars. He didn’t steal them!”

“Yes, I guess everything going wrong is my fault!” Siana said irately. “That’s not all! There’s more! Starfleet is getting wind of this and they are demanding my files on my patients for their research, whatever that may be! I don’t trust them and there’s no way anyone will like the idea of Bajor recruiting zealous super soldiers into their military! Think of the repercussions of that! Bajor will control the wormhole and have a massive and intimidating army! What were to happen if Bajor decided to kick Cardassia while it’s in recovery? What happens if they want to put the Romulans or Klingons into their place? Starfleet loves allies but not truly independent and powerful nations that refuse to assimilate to their naïve ideals!”

“Give Starfleet some of your files and keep your patients’ personal information out of them. It’s not difficult to give them just enough information to buy us some time,” Kilana instructed without a trace of alarm.

“What about the Vorta?” Siana tried another tactic, disturbed that nothing seemed to rattle Kilana. “Didn’t you say you wanted them to be the new gods for the Jem’Hadar? What is to be their role in the universe? Are you so concerned with your pet reptiles that you have forgotten your people?”

“I haven’t forgotten them, but you must understand that the Vorta are less easy to sway,” Kilana said with a hint of pain. “I hear scattered things about them. We are sociable and superficially charming. Most species find us non threatening or even cute. They are thriving in government and administration work where they belong and do the most good. Others are finding they have talent in the entertainment and gambling industries.”

“Weyoun always did like games,” Siana recalled.

“All Vorta do. We started by becoming very good at hide and seek to avoid predators before the Founders elevated us. Games and cleverness may have to become our method of survival again; they will be much more complicated games.”

“That’s it? You are just giving up otherwise?”

“What exactly do you want me to do about it, Siana?” 

Kilana stared at her but she had no more ammunition for their debate. Siana left in frustration and decided to confront Vedek Laars herself. He was in his shrine drawing his crowds of sheep, or lizards more properly. Jasper looked right at home tending to the braziers. She threw him a disgusted look as she passed him. He shrugged and turned to his acolytes teaching them battle mediation that looked both relaxing and graceful. 

“Vedek, I want you to give me my patients back!” Siana’s voice rang in direct challenge, fists at her sides.

“You treat their brain chemistry but not their paghs,” he answered, calm and collected. “What do you expect but failure without the aid of the Prophets?”

“Prophets or Founders masquerading as gods?” Siana accused. “Have you ever questioned the real motives of your gods? What if you are feeding these Jem’Hadar lies? What if your entire life has been a lie?”

“We have faith!” a soldier in the crowd tried to shout Siana down. “Not lies and addiction anymore!”

“Don’t you fools get it?” Siana shouted back. “If the Prophets are the Founders they are responsible for drugging you in the first place! They enslaved you, neutered you, and they took your women from you! They didn’t care for your bodies or your minds. They didn’t care for your paghs, if that even exists! You were born and bred to be expendable! Don’t allow yourselves to be tricked again!”

“The Prophets know we are worthy now,” Jasper explained. “Que’la the Female has been gifted to us. She will be the ‘Eve’ of our race. Our young will no longer be tainted by White or Sin. We were a violent species that had to be broken and molded. We had no purpose other than survival of the fittest. We have paid our penance and will serve Bajor and the Celestial Temple! Bajor needs protectors. They will never be victims to anything like the Occupation again!”

She desperately wanted to hit him for that. It was Siana and Kilana that were mostly responsible for the Jem’Hadar’s survival, their recovery from White, and for Que’la’s existence. It was them and teams of countless scientists that deserved the credit. Religion could be such a debilitating crutch! Worshipers willfully forgot or couldn’t appreciate the hard work and long hours people like her endured to better life in the galaxy with unselfish and secular reasons. They had dismantled the terrible work of the Founders. The Prophets had nothing to do with any of it!

“Jasper, what of the Vorta?” Siana said desperately, realizing she was losing terribly.

“The Vorta don’t need us anymore. Those that don’t convert may remain their guardians if they please. All that matters to those of faith is the Prophets.”

His disciples cheered on Jasper and Vedek Laars seemed done with her, satisfied to let the Jem’Hadar speak for themselves. He droned on about some parable or sutra. Siana was shaking with cold rage and felt more deflated than she had in a long time. She retreated to her quarters and meant to double her dose of narcotics, but she severely underestimated it because she was so agitated. She nearly slipped into oblivion…

When she awoke in the medical offices, Melset and another male Cardassian were looming over her. She noticed they were pressing their palms together, a subtle sign of affection equivalent to kissing in the more conservative Cardassian circles. Some Cardassians didn’t kiss at all unless they were in complete privacy. 

They quickly stopped such a display when they realized Siana had gained consciousness.

“My dear sister,” Melset sounded livid. “Are you aware of what you have done?”

“No,” she spoke in a thin voice.

“You almost died of an overdose!”

“I-I-I didn’t mean to-“

“What were you thinking!” Melset exploded. “Jivan has already lost a father! Were you really going to make him an orphan? Do you know the stigma that causes to a child on Cardassia!”

“I-I-I,” Siana sputtered. “I know that ‘sorry’ is a word absolutely foreign to Cardassians. I-I-I will do something. Anything!”

“You better take action for your son’s sake! My nephew!”

“How did you get here? How did I get here and how long has it been?”

“Vedek Laars went to apologize to you after you stormed from his shrine,” Meslet explained. “He found you lying on the ground and unresponsive. He raised the alarm and began CPR. He saved your life and Kilana the Vorta woman has been in and out of here to check on you frantically. She has to divide her attention between you and those Jem’Hadar eggs.”

“Of all people, why did it have to be that man that found me?” Siana murmured. “I hate owing a man I despise!”

“You have been in a coma for three days. Garak and I came as soon as we could.”

“Garak?” Siana cast him an admiring glance. “I know something of his reputation. Has Jivan heard of this? I think I will die with shame!”

“No, we thought it best not to traumatize the boy,” Garak said.

“Thank you!” she was immensely grateful.

“That boy loves you!” Melset said with earnestness. “You doubt it, but he misses you more than you miss him! All it takes to make him behave is a threat to report his infractions to his mother. He speaks of you every time I see him and constantly asks if his aunt can’t use her influence to bring you home.”

“Is that really true?” Siana’s eyes watered. “You’re not just telling me what I want to hear?”

“Melset isn’t as good a liar as I am!” Garak said with amusement. “She’s a Gul and has the training, but when it comes to her family, this woman would never lie about such a thing!”

“Siana, sister, I really do want to take you home.”

“But I’m afraid I don’t belong there!”

Siana began to openly weep. She was dehydrated, confused, ashamed, weak, and exposed to this creature that she idolized and envied so much. She had medical drugs coursing through her making her more defenseless to attacks, motivated by love or not, it didn’t matter.

Melset threw her arms around her and let her cry as long as she needed. Eventually Siana requested water and the Cardassian woman obliged. Then she spoke low and seriously. 

“Garak, you checked already for bugs and other listening devices?” she asked.

“You can speak openly. I know how hard that is for you and me,” Garak smiled.

“Siana, because you are family, and I must apparently prove that to you, I am about to let you in on the family secret.”

She gasped at that. Even a mongrel like her knew what it meant to be told any information about an individual Cardassian let alone a family clan.

“My family is Kelani, but do you have any idea what that means?”

Siana shook her head.

“Few know. The fewer the better: It means we have some Bajoran ancestry.”

Siana was stunned by the gravity of what she said. It hit her like a racing asteroid. Now some of Melset’s features made more sense. There had been theories about Cardassians and Bajorans coexisting and perhaps even interbreeding for ages but neither species wanted to acknowledge it. The fact that they could produce hybrids should have screamed the truth to the galaxy, but hatred and willful ignorance could still trump facts and reality.

“You see?” Melset patted her hand. “You should stop worrying about your mixed heritage. My family has already accepted you.”

“Also, if it makes you feel any better, I am a bastard!” Garak reminded her. “Jivan doesn’t have to be defined by that and Damar redeemed himself in the end. He had a father and not a monster like I did. I had to periodically convince Tain not to murder my mother! I hated him but, but I also loved him and wanted to emulate him so badly. At least my mother and I loved each other completely. She was kind and affectionate just like you are with Jivan! There is no shame in that either!”

“Not all Cardassians are alike!” Melset declared. “We shouldn’t be. If that were the case, we would be too predictable. We would become comfortable and our society would stale.”

“In the aftermath of the Dominion War and the Great Defeat, it is our turn to be dragged kicking and screaming into the light of the new age,” Garak drove home her point.

Their words were like slave to her wounds. She almost wept again. Instead she said, “I want to go home, but Kilana won’t let me!”

“Oh, we think she will!” Garak’s eyes flashed. “Melset and I have been discussing that at length as you took your little nap. We are certain she keeps you near as much for your companionship as for your other assets. She would be lost without you. She needs a replacement or something better. There is only one other person I could think of that could be a match for her intellectually and otherwise. She seems like she cares for the Jem’Hadar as entertaining guinea pigs, but that’s not true! She loves them, but they can never be true companions.”

“Who is to replace me?”

Garak took special glee in forcing Siana to keep on guessing!


	6. Epilogue

Siana immediately began treatment for her addiction. It was tedious and insulting at first because she had all the experience in the world on both sides. However, it was Melset’s condition that she prove herself sober if she wanted to be with her son. That was more than generous. Kilana also pushed her to do it, lamenting that she hadn’t called out Siana’s obvious relapse sooner. 

Vedek Laars had left flowers and an old fashioned card wishing her well. He was hesitant when Siana approached him and she spoke very quickly so that she wouldn’t balk.

“I may have misjudged you. I have a deep mistrust of so called ‘holy men’. I was baited into narcotics by cult members. There are holes in my memory about that time, but that cult leader was typical. He controlled his followers with drugs and exploited their bodies.”

“Siana-“

“Don’t give me that look! I wasn’t ever forced. I was just stupid. You are nothing like them and I believe you mean well. I owe you my life so thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I realize I caused trouble for you and pushed my beliefs intentionally or unintentionally. I was as surprised as you when Jem’Hadar kept returning to my door or to my shrine. This is why I put all control into the hands of the Prophets. Are they the Founders in a different form? I don’t know. My fellow clergy are unhappy with me, did you know that?”

“Really? Shouldn’t they be overjoyed that you converted so many aliens practically by accident?”

“Some will call what Jasper preaches heresy. It’s not my place to say. The Prophets may communicate very differently with aliens for a reason.”

“As long as the Jem’Hadar doesn’t turn violent, I suppose it doesn’t matter what they believe.”

They were interrupted when Kilana ran through the halls, crying, “Siana, the eggs are hatching!”

She rushed to witness the event. Twelve little girls were soon swaddled in the same baby blankets that had kept their eggs warm. Que’la was making her chirping noise at them. Each girl seemed healthy.

“Kopesh fathered the majority of them,” Kilana announced. 

“Isn’t he lucky?”

“These precious babies will grow at a much slower rate. More snuggles for me!” Kilana giggled.

As the girls grew, their scales began to take on the colors displayed on their eggs just as Kilana had supposed. Kopesh and Lance didn’t try to eat them. Their behavior mirrored Jasper and Jack when Jivan was born. They were nervous around tiny babies, and Que’la preferred they keep their distance, but as they became children rather than infants, they visited more and more often. Que’la began to trust them gradually and admitted she needed help once in a while with a dozen daughters and more batches sure to come. Siana suspected the scent and gender of their offspring helped bring out their paternal nature.

Kilana was playing childish games with her favorite of Que’la’s daughters, Katana, when the door chimed. Siana ginned widely at her side.

“You better answer,” she urged.

When Kilana opened the door, she almost squealed. Weyoun stood smiling back at her! She threw her arms around him.

“How-“ her mouth gaped open.

“I was able to find traces of DNA from Weyoun 2,” Siana explained, “thanks to a couple friends. And he has his qualities and memories.”

“You know what that means, Kilana?” Weyoun said with his smug voice. “It means that I remember everything.”

He brushed his lips seductively over hers. She gasped with delight and her eyes lit up. She squeezed his shoulders and he pinched her backside. She broke from him and ran, throwing a flirtatious glance back at him.

“Excuse me,” Weyoun bowed with an impish look. “We have some games to play.”

“Enjoy yourselves,” Siana winked back. “Maybe you two can pioneer the family unit according to Vorta. I’m sure your species have the most adorable babies in the galaxy!”

Within no time at all, Siana returned to Cardassia with Melset after saying farewell to Kilana. The Vorta woman hugged her close, thanking her for her years of service and her friendship. Lastly, she thanked her for returning her lover to her. Jasper and Jack had never been huggers, but they pulled her into bone crunching embraces. Their entire species owed her so much. Que’la traced her nose ridges shyly and made her distinctive chirping noise.

They returned in time for Jivan’s sixth birthday. Garak had informed the boy his mother had been ill and wasn’t likely to attend this year. Jivan was sorely disappointed but that meant his surprise would be that much sweeter. His grandparents tried to make it up to him by inviting all of his friends for a celebration. Siana hid in the shadows until his peers dwindled away and her son laid down for a nap after the fun but exciting afternoon. 

Siana cuddled him for a while as he slept. She ran her fingers over his brow ridges exactly like his father’s. She savored the texture of his fine black hair. She kissed his brow and remembered his birth with nostalgia. When Jivan startled awake, he threw his arms around her and covered her with kisses.

“Mother! Mother!” he cried.

“Jivan, my darling boy!”

She clutched him tight and they both cried tears of joy.

“This is the best birthday ever!” 

“Oh? You still don’t know the real best part! I’m never leaving again,” she promised. “My debt is paid. Finally, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Most Wanted" by Cults
> 
> Up late at night all alone  
> Can't you see that I'm trying?  
> Trying so hard to hold on to  
> The things I know  
> But in the evening I will have to go  
> What I most want is bad for me I know
> 
> Out in the dark, shaking hands,  
> In the street, I'm drifting  
> Drifting away from my family towards my foes  
> My mother told me you'll reap what you sow  
> What you most is want is bad for me you know
> 
> Back in my home late at night  
> All alone, I'm flying  
> Flying above all my troubles  
> My mind's a gull  
> When I am happy my heart starts to slow  
> What I most want is bad for me I know
> 
> Late in the morning I wake  
> All alone, I'm crying  
> Crying for all of the people who love me so  
> But when we get sad we know where to go  
> What we most want is bad for us we know


End file.
